


Octopath Traveler Collection

by blobbyclouds



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Swearing, Other, a few one-shots, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbyclouds/pseuds/blobbyclouds
Summary: A collection of octopath traveler requests, mostly headcanons with a few one-shots :) Last updated April 1st (not a joke, I promise) and I will continue to update this whenever I can. My twitter is @littlewriter18 btw! Hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Alfyn Greengrass/Reader, Cyrus Albright/Reader, Olberic Eisenberg/Reader, Ophilia Clement/Therion, Therion/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the index for the collection! Every request is listed out here under each character. Simply go the chapter of the number by the request you want to see :)

**-Tressa Colzione-**

6\. Tressa adopting a six year old boy

**-Cyrus Albright-**

2\. Taking care of a sick reader

3\. Reader with a serious injury

6\. Cyrus adopting a six year old girl

10\. Cyrus with a short reader

12\. Cyrus love confession

16\. Cyrus with a shy s/o who secretly helps others

**-Ophilia Clement-**

4\. Therion x Ophilia general relationship headcanons

7\. Ophilia adopts a six year old boy

13\. Ophilia and Liana adopting a six year old boy, one-shot

**-H'aanit-**

7\. H'aanit adopts a six year old boy

**-Therion-**

2\. Taking care of a sick reader

4\. Therion x Ophilia general relationship headcanons

5\. Teaching reader how to swim

7\. Therion adopts a six year old girl

9\. Therion reacts to reader almost being killed

10\. Therion with a short reader

11\. Therion slowly falling in love

15\. Therion with a shy s/o who secretly helps people

17\. Therion comforting an s/o after a bad day (scenario)

18\. Therion is fighting Darius, who injures his s/o (scenario) 

19\. Finally realizing he has feelings for you, and tries to get closer with you

20\. Teaching you how to swim 

21\. First date

**-Alfyn Greengrass-**

2\. Taking care of a sick reader

5\. Teaching reader how to swim

7\. Alfyn adopts a six year old girl

10\. Alfyn with a short reader

14\. Alfyn general relationship headcanons

15\. Alfyn with a shy s/o who secretly helps people

20.) Teaching you how to swim 

**-Primose Azelhart-**

6\. Primose adopts a six year old boy

**-Olberic Eisenberg-**

2\. Taking care of a sick reader

3\. Reader with a serious injury

7\. Olberic adopting a six year old girl

10\. Olberic with a short reader

14\. Olberic general relationship headcanons

16\. Olberic with a shy s/o who secretly helps others


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main four boys take care of a sick reader :)

##  Alfyn:

  * Well, I would say you’re in pretty good hands here
  * While he may be very joking and light hearted, he’s actually very attentive towards your health, both physical and emotional
  * The first sign of a little sniffle or cough and he’ll be mixing together something for you. He always has a variety of herbs on him, so 9/10 he’ll be able to whip something up to have you feeling better in no time
  * Even if you try to insist that you’re fine and don’t need him fussing over you, Alfyn is extremely persistent, proudly stating that it his job to take care of you and he plans on doing just that
  * He’ll be very insistent about you getting your rest. If the group happens to be traveling while you’re sick, he’ll make sure you still get plenty of breaks (he may even carry you if your cold is bad enough)
  * When you’re in a colder area he’ll make you wear an extra few layers of clothes even if you complain about not being able to move as well
  * And there is no way that Alfyn will be allowing you to fight while sick, even if it’s just a minor cold. If you ever try to get up and join a battle he will swiftly shoo you back into a guarded area to keep you out of the fray
  * In general, he becomes even more caring and considerate than usual, doting on you while also being assertive enough to make sure you actually get better
  * If you happen to be in a more stubborn mood, saying that you can take care of yourself just fine, he always has his ways of making you rest and take your medicine
  * Said ways usually involve putting something sweet with your medicine or just giving you puppy dog eyes, probably saying something like:
  * “Pretty please, take your medicine, sunshine. It’ll make you feel lots better, promise.”
  * “Yes buttercup, I know it doesn’t taste good. Just take it for me, okay?”
  * “Go to sleep, bunny. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”
  * yeah, he uses even more pet names than usual when you’re sick
  * It takes a lot of his self restraint to not pepper your face with kisses. He can’t stand seeing you miserable, and not being able to be super affectionate towards you is borderline torture
  * Even then, he’ll probably sneak in a few kisses to the top of your head because he just can’t help himself
  * Alfyn will be fairly laid back about the whole matter, not getting too worked up since he’s confident enough in his abilities to make sure you recover. However, if your cold does seem to be getting worse, he will begin to worry
  * Granted, he won’t let you see one bit of that worry and will make sure you see nothing but all the smiles and love he wants to give you
  * He won’t sleep or rest as much since he’s spending most, if not all, of his energy on trying to make a better medicine for you or at least make you more comfortable. While you may not be able to notice since you’re sick, the others in the group are definitely picking up on how far he’s pushing himself to take care of you
  * When he’s not fussing over you he’s sleepy and distracted, refusing to sleep any more than a few hours because he want to be taking care of you. Even then, that sleep is fitful and full of nightmares he would rather not think about
  * Once you’re happy and healthy again though, he’ll deny anything about how worried he was and how far he was pushing himself. If you try to bring it up he’ll just laugh a little, kiss the top of your head, and say he loves you



##  Cyrus:

  * Oh no
  * Oh shit
  * Help him
  * He has no clue what he’s doing
  * Blankets? More blankets?? That will help right???? And more pillows??? Just throw everything soft into a pile, have you lay in it, and that will be good, right????
  * Soup and a warm fire would be helpful too, wouldn’t it??
  * He’s worried, to say the least. Cyrus may be smart and have a decent understanding about various diseases, but he’s not exactly the best when it comes to actually _treating_ said colds
  * His idea of helping you with a cold is to just blindly spoil you with attention and gifts because that will make you feel better, right?
  * He’ll be a tad bit over the top when it comes to taking care of you, like spending way too much money on you than is really needed and making the most grand gestures that are extra for even him (but it always makes you smile and blush, so he figures it’s well worth it)
  * I’m not exaggerating here y’all. You’ll be curled up in a pile of blankets which probably includes Cyrus’s cloak because he insisted upon giving it to you and he’ll just come in with a bowl of soup, sweeping into a low bow to hand you it, probably calling you something like “my darling” or “my love”
  * If the group happens to past through a town he’ll probably end up picking you up a gift or two
  * Whether the group is traveling or not, he’ll find a reason to be right by your side. Of course, since Cyrus isn’t one to sit still and unoccupied for long periods of time, he’ll busy himself with repeatedly asking if you need anything done, repositioning your pillows and blankets, taking your temperature, or doing some other task that will keep his mind occupied
  * Even if you assure him that you’re fine, he’ll still be fussing over you
  * But, he’ll try to tone it down a _little_ bit for you. He’ll use a way softer voice Cyrus talking softly is a weakness of mine and will do his best to be a bit more subdued
  * To say the least, he’s overprotective. He’s very insistent about doing just about everything for you just so you can rest. Yes, it’s sweet that he’s trying his best to be so considerate, but it can be a little overbearing at times
  * And you can bet he’s going to be strict about you taking your medicine and getting plenty of down time
  * If you aren’t getting better or your cold is just getting worse he’ll become more anxious and fidgety, refusing to leave your side. Even when Alfyn or Ophilia are taking care of you, he’s fluttering just over their shoulders to watch what they’re doing
  * He’s not exactly fond of not knowing what’s going on, especially when it’s concerning your health
  * So he’s definitely going to be at least a little nosy so that he knows what’s going on. He’ll be anxiously asking questions, with the most common one being “Will they be alright?” No matter how many times Alfyn or Ophilia answer it, he can’t help but ask just one more time to be _absolutely_ certain
  * Sidenote: Cyrus usually ends up getting sick after you do because he completely forgets that you could very well be contagious and decides to smother you with affection like he always does anyway, no matter how many times you, Alfyn, or Ophilia warn him



##  Olberic:

  * Olberic is pretty good with basic colds and such
  * He’s seen his fair share of colds and will know how to alleviate most symptoms. Of course, since he wants you to be as comfortable as possible, he’ll still end up going to Alfyn Or Ophilia for more professional advice
  * Olberic isn’t going to be nearly as overbearing as Cyrus or Alfyn and will be willing to give you space. He understands that you’re still fairly capable so you won’t have to worry about him treating you like a small child when you’re sick
  * That said, he’ll still make sure that you’re taking care of yourself and giving yourself time to heal
  * He doesn’t quite know how to show that he’s at least a little worried and that he wants to help you get better, but he’s trying his best
  * So even if you can’t really tell, he’s doing everything he can to make you more comfortable
  * This will include giving you his blanket and/or cloak, carrying you (he doesn’t even break a sweat tbh), giving you extra food to keep your appetite up, etc
  * He has a very calming effect on you. Being sick while the group is traveling is a little stressful for everyone (making sure you don’t get anyone else sick, making sure you rest enough, getting you medicine, all that fun stuff) but Olberic’s sturdy form standing next to you keeps you grounded and thinking straight
  * His voice is soothing and being wrapped up in his arms makes you forget just how miserable you feel for a little while
  * Even if you begin to worry if you’re causing problems for the group or just annoying everyone, Olberic will gently remind you that everyone gets sick and you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it
  * Like I said, he’s just very calm and soothing
  * If your cold begins to turn more serious, you might be able to see a flicker of worry in his eyes though. Olberic has probably seen a fair amount of soldiers succumb to sickness out on the battlefield, and now he’s beginning to imagine you seeing the same fate
  * Considering how many times he’s seen it happen himself, the picture is all to vivid
  * It’s not a pleasant idea, downright terrifies him
  * He’ll give Alfyn the space he needs to help you since he doesn’t want to interfere one bit
  * If your cold really is getting bad, Olberic will become deathly quiet, hardly talking because his mind is just filled with so many ideas of what he could’ve done to prevent this or what he could be doing to help but can’t because he isn’t a healer
  * Olberic is downright frustrated because there really isn’t anything he can do. He’s always used to being able to fight back, always able to try a little harder. But right now, he’s helpless and he hates the feeling of it
  * That being said, he’ll still be there for you, offering what he can to help you get better



##  Therion:

  * Therion is very chill about this and definitely won’t make a fuss over it
  * He’ll probably say something like, “This is what you get for not wearing a cloak up in the mountains like I told you to.”
  * While he’s still going to be his usual snarky and sarcastic self, he will be a _bit_ more gentle with you
  * He won’t tease you as much as he usually does and will really do his best to control his usually rough around the edges nature. You’ve always been there to take care of him, so taking care of you is the least he can do (and plus he hates seeing you so miserable)
  * He won’t go all soft and lovey dovey, but he’ll still find a way of showing he cares
  * For example, if you were trying to carry something especially heavy while sick he would snatch it of your hands and say something like, “Are you trying to get yourself killed? You need to be resting.”
  * Or if your cloak isn’t that thick he would be like, “Here, take my cloak.” “Yes, I’m sure I don’t need it.” “Damn it, just take the cloak before you freeze to death.”
  * But he’s most caring when you’re asleep or not looking
  * He’s why you wake up to warm food every morning, get the thickest blankets and cloaks, there’s a bit of honey to soothe your throat, etc
  * he may or may not have stolen some of it but ssshh that’s a minor detail
  * Honestly though, the way he looks at your sleeping face and brushes back a strand piece of hair so tenderly would melt your heart if you were actually awake to see it
  * If you thank him he’ll just shrug and mumble something about how someone has to take care of you
  * Therion is surprisingly strict about you getting the proper amount of rest and not pushing yourself too far. Even if you try to make excuses as to why you can stay up late with him or act like you’re not sick, he won’t take any of that nonsense. You’re taking it easy whether you like it or not
  * If anyone tries to point out how soft and caring he’s really being on you, he’ll give them a look that could kill (the only person who can get away with pointing out how soft he is would be you, since he just can’t muster up the will to glare at you when you’re sick)
  * Of course, if your health is really starting to decline he’ll become even more gentle with you. He’ll speak a bit more softly, hold you just a little too tight, sit a little closer than he really needs to, you get the idea
  * He’s more stressed than he would like to admit, but is trying not to show it. He’ll become snappier than usual to everyone else in the group except you, who he’ll shower with nothing but soft words. He’ll still be fairly relaxed with you, probably making a few snarky comments to get a laugh out of you
  * Honestly, he’s just conflicted
  * The rational part of him knows that since you’re strong and Alfyn’s an amazing apothecary the chances of you not making it through are extremely small
  * But on the same hand, he just loves you so much that just the idea he might lose you is enough to scare the shit out of him
  * Everyone else is relieved when you get better because they weren’t sure how much longer they could handle an extra moody Therion




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olberic and Therion when their s/o is seriously injured in a battle!

##  Cyrus:

  * The group had been traveling through some unfamiliar territory for awhile now. You were running into strange beasts left and right, to the point that everyone was beginning to become more and more drained
  * The latest fight was an absolute mess. The group had been completely caught off guard and everyone was completely uncoordinated. Everyone was too focused on trying to hold their own that they completely lost sight of everyone else through the chaos
  * Cyrus is managing just fine, but even then, he didn’t know where anyone else was in that mess
  * He eventually sneaks a glance towards the left. He sees the others in the battle managing just as well
  * But you? He still hadn’t seen you in awhile and it’s safe to say he was becoming a little concerned
  * He begins to look around more frantically, focusing less and less on the beast in front of him and more and more on the mounting panic in his chest. He’s forcing himself to be calm though, because getting too worried won’t do anyone any good
  * But then he turns to his right and finally sees you
  * His heart practically jumps into his throat, he feels like he’s going to be sick, everything is moving too fast and too slow, because _oh gods help him you’ve been completely cornered_
  * You’ve been backed into a corner away from the group by three monsters. You’re on the ground and desperately scrambling backwards as you try to find your weapon, all while the monsters are closing in
  * For one second he’s just so caught off guard by the idea of you being in serious danger that he just freezes
  * Then protective autopilot takes over. He’s got a million thoughts going through his head at once mainly about how he’s going to absolutely demolish the beasts surrounding you as he glides right past whatever creature he was dealing with just before
  * The poor creatures never even saw him coming because he came from behind, so they never stood much of a chance
  * One moment you were backed into a corner, three monsters about to strike down at you at any second. There was nothing you do. You were going to die helpless and completely —
  * Then there was Cyrus
  * Whatever attack he ended up using, it was scary
  * He’s usually so upbeat and talkative, that everyone, even you, forget just how dangerous Cyrus can be. Yes, he’s awkward, curious like a child, and oblivious at times, but still just as lethal
  * I mean, just look at his eyes. If looks could kill all three monsters around you would already be dead
  * If he used a fire spell the flames would be so hot that they would be blue at parts, if he used ice each icicle would be as sharp as a dagger, and if he used electricity the air (and Cyrus too probably) would just be _sizzling_ with energy probably some glowing eyes stuff going on too, that’s cool
  * And while Cyrus may seem fairly calm, trust me, he’s a mess of fear and anxiety on the inside. He came over as quickly as he could and finished the monsters off just as speedily, but he doesn’t know if he was in time
  * What if you had already been too badly injured? What if one of the monsters had already laid a killing blow? What if he was too late? What if when the air clears up he sees you lying limp in the grass, surrounded by a pool of red blood?
  * For one terrifying moment he thinks that’s exactly what happens. His spell clears from the air and all he sees is you lying there completely still
  * Cyrus is frozen, eyes wide and beginning to tear up because why aren’t you moving, _why in the gods’ names_ ** _are you not moving—_**
  * Oh hey! You’re actually fine, just a little winded and bruised but you’re sitting up now!
  * Cyrus is by your side instantly, securely tucking you into his arms, brushing back your hair so he can see your face, repeatedly asking if you’re hurt or bleeding anywhere
  * It’s only once he’s ascertained that you haven’t been badly injured that he finally relaxes
  * He’ll cradle you into his arms and rest his head on yours just so that he can convince himself you’re really safe now and to hide how close to tears he was
  * “Please don’t ever do that again,” his voice is uncharacteristically fragile and soft, just absolutely heart wrenching
  * “Uummm Cyrus shouldn’t we go help the others?”
  * After the fight, he’ll take you to Alfyn right away because you were fairly beat up even if he did get there in a timely manner
  * It really upsets Cyrus that the reason he was able to save you was because of pure and utter luck. If he hadn’t happened to glance to his right, he would’ve never seen you cornered and would’ve never darted to your side.
  * And honestly, the thought that you’re still alive because of sheer coincidence doesn’t bode well with him at all
  * So don’t be surprised if he’s more protective and clingy than usual for the next few days. Even if you did come out alive and only slightly injured, it still really scared him
  * And as an extension, don’t be surprised if he has a few nightmares or just needs to cling to you while you pet his hair, gently hush him, and assure him that everything is really okay 



##  Olberic:

  * The fight had been stressful, but at least the group had been able to stay together
  * Olberic especially was stressed because you were being _extremely_ reckless for some reason
  * There had already been a few times were he thought he would have to jump in, only to see you slip out of danger’s way just in the nick of time
  * Even for Olberic, someone who is almost always calm, it’s nerve wracking to see someone he cares about so much being careless like this. Yes, he knows you’re a talented fighter, but you’re really pushing the limits here
  * You’ll dart this way and that way, just barely dodging killing blows only to go right back to your frenzied attack like nothing happened
  * He knows he should be focusing more on his part of the fight, but he can’t help but steal a glance towards you every few moments
  * And it’s during one of these glances that _it_ happens
  * You went to dart to the side to avoid an attack, but your foot slipped up just the tiniest bit. You didn’t trip, but it slowed you down just enough so that you got hit. Your weapon is thrown from your hand and you’re sent tumbling to the ground, hurt and disorientated
  * You begin to hurriedly search for your weapon, but all you can find is grass, grass, and more grass, and the pain you feel is making every movement painful. You suddenly look up to see the huge monster looming up above, ready to strike down and end it all in one swift crush
  * Then Olberic is there in the blink of an eye, blade out and standing between you. The very second you had fallen to the ground he knew you weren’t going to be able to just slide out of this predicament, and he had darted to your side without a second thought
  * Before he goes to utterly pulverize the monster, he glances back at you, and that glance is all you need to see to know it’s within your best interest to stay well behind Olberic until the danger has passed 
  * And yeah, Olberic is already naturally intimidating with his skill and stature, but there’s just something downright terrifying about seeing him fight with such ruthless determination
  * Because how _dare_ this fowl beast even try to lay one ugly claw on you?
  * But that’s not what makes his attack so uncanny. It’s how _quiet_ he is
  * I’m not even exaggerating here, just furious _silence_ from him until the monster is dead even afterwards he’s still a bit more quiet than usual because the thought of losing you was just that frightening
  * The only emotion that was really in his face was his undying will to protect you, nothing more and nothing less
  * Even if it was slightly… unnerving, Olberic managed to demolish the beast in a few swift sword strokes
  * He instantly turns to you, asking if you’re okay (you’re still going to see Alfyn no matter what you say) and why in the world you were being so reckless
  * He could never really be that angry with you, but he’s definitely upset. Of course, he does his best to hide this and keep his voice calm, but the added edge to his voice tells you that, despite how he may try to hide it, you scared him by being so reckless
  * He won’t even try to lie to himself. He knows how close to dying you just came. He’s seen it countless times on the battlefield, and even if the idea torments him, he knows that you’re lucky to still be standing
  * So yeah, definitely expect to get a good scolding about being reckless in battle, you’ve been warned
  * And Olberic only drops the subject once you promise to be less reckless, because he doesn’t think he would be able to let you out of his sight if he thought you might go and do something like that again




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some general relationship headcanons for Ophilia/Therion <3

  * Let’s be real, Therion is so soft on Ophilia it’s not even funny
  * She has such a soothing and calming aura to her that everything he usually hides behind dry remarks and sarcastic replies just comes out when he’s with her. It’s physically impossible for him to be as moody as usual when he’s around her
  * They’re always willing to comfort one another no matter what. Ophilia is there for Therion no matter how long it takes for him to put his thoughts into words, just like Therion is there for Ophilia even if he isn’t the best with comfort
  * It’s precious, trust me
  * And as cute as that all is, Therion still teases Ophilia at least a little bit because she’s absolutely adorable when she gets all flustered and blushing but his voice is always a bit… different with her. It’s hard to exactly describe, especially if you don’t know him well, but his voice is just a bit softer and lighter, making it quite clear that he’s only teasing
  * He definitely flirts with her just to make her blush. He’s pulling the most over the top and suave moves, kissing her hand while making perfect eye contact with her, giving her roses that are, as he says in a super over the top voice “Only a fraction as beautiful as you”
  * Yeah, he’s a little shit who knows exactly what he’s doing, so poor Ophilia is in a constant state of blushing
  * Of course, Therion can be flustered just as easily if Ophilia does any cute shit like giving him a little boop on the nose or kissing his cheek
  * Anything like that and this poor boy is g o n e. He’ll just turn away, clear his throat, and grumble something about her being too cute for her own good, all while trying to hide his blush behind his scarf
  * and you can bet that the rest of the group just loves to tease their two lovebirds too
  * They’re both equally flustered by any amount of pda, but that doesn’t Therion from giving Ophilia little kisses on the forehead when he _thinks_ no one is looking or Ophilia from holding Therion’s hand on long walks
  * And may I just add that Therion is very protective? If anyone even raises a finger towards Ophilia intending the _slightest_ bit of harm, he’s probably already got his dagger out and ready
  * During battles he tries to hide how protective he is, but he’s still always conveniently by her side, hovering just a few feet over so he can jump in when needed
  * And if anyone even tries to take advantage of Ophilia’s sweet and seemingly endless generosity, Therion will see to it that this person… _learns their lesson_
  * She’s his little ray of sunshine and he’ll be damned if he lets anything happen to her
  * Of course, Ophilia is equally protective because she just wants to see Therion happy
  * She does her best to keep him out of harm’s way even if she isn’t the most capable fighter
  * She gently scolds Therion whenever he does something reckless while she’s healing him. She’ll be going on about being more careful and how worried she was while fixing up any injuries he managed to obtain kinda touches his heart to know someone cares that much about him
  * When it comes to Therion and stealing, he tends to steal a little less simply because Ophilia’s around and he knows she doesn’t completely approve. In general, he’s usually a lot more chill around her, so the impulse to slide something into his pocket is far more subdued
  * That being said, he can’t help but nab something that catches his eye every now and then 
  * And they’re both absolute dorks when alone together. They have tons of inside jokes that are as hilarious as they are stupid. They may not seem like the joking type to most others, but trust me, there’s a lot of joking around between them
  * Their biggest inside joke is with apples and they can no longer look at an apple with a straight face
  * Therion especially goes out of his way to make Ophilia laugh because her laughter is the p u r e s t thing he has ever heard
  * I imagine the first time she laughed at one of his more dry jokes he literally froze and looked at her because 1.) he didn’t think she’d find him funny and 2.) he didn’t know she could be so cute while laughing
  * So now, whenever he makes some sarcastic remark his eyes will dart towards Ophilia just to get a glimpse of that little smile of amusement creeping up her face 
  * He had very mixed feelings the first time Ophilia made a dry, kinda sarcastic tease towards him because oh shit he’s rubbing off on her. Should he be proud or concerned? very proud
  * In short, Therion and Ophilia are two usually reserved dorks that have found someone they can be themselves with <3




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfyn and Therion find out the reader can't swim and decide to teach them :)

##  **-Alfyn Greengrass-**

  * Genuinely surprised
  * He grew up around water, so it never really occurred to him that some people might just not _know_ how to swim
  * But that doesn’t mean he’ll be judgmental or anything. He’d be more than happy to teach you how to swim!
  * Even if you’re wary at first, Alfyn is enthusiastic enough for the both of you and will help you through any reservations you may have
  * So the next time the group stops in a warm enough town, he’ll find a river or pond that he deems safe enough to teach you in
  * He won’t rush you into the water or anything. He likes swimming, so he’s content to just hang out in the water while you come in at your own pace
  * He’ll probably be keeping his eyes to the water while you’re getting in, since you’re both in some sort of swimsuit and… well… he doesn’t want his imagination getting _carried away_ when he’s supposed to be focused on teaching you
  * The end result is him having a light dusting of blush the entire time, thank the gods you’re too busy to notice
  * And the reason you’re too busy too notice is because you’re equally flustered by Alfyn with wet hair and no shirt
  * He jokes around a lot while teaching you so that you can relax and have some fun
  * Definitely sneaks in a bunch of kisses because how can he not pepper your face in kisses when you’re being so flustered yet determined?
  * He’ll let you hold onto him as much as you want so that you always feel safe he finds it kinda cute the way you cling to him, not gonna lie
  * Chances are, Alfyn is taller than you, so he can stand in places that are just too deep for you. If that’s the case, he’ll let you hold onto his arm and sort of guide you around while you learn how to kick your legs
  * Even when you begin to swim by yourself he’ll be hovering nearby so you and him, he’s a protective boy feel at ease. You’d be surprised by how comforting it is to have Alfyn nearby, ready to lend a hand if you start to struggle with staying above the water
  * As you become confident though he’ll become more playful, splashing you or attacking you with tickles from behind



##  **-Therion-**

  * He’s not too surprised. Living on the streets he’s met plenty of people who couldn’t swim
  * And because 9/10 that lack of an ability has ended badly, there’s no way he’s just going to sit back and not teach you
  * You can try to make up as many excuses as you like, but there’s no escaping it. You’re going to learn how to swim whether you like it or not, he’s not taking any chances when it comes to your safety
  * So the next time the opportunity presents itself, the two of you are going to the calmest body of water he can find
  * Let’s be honest, he’s going to be sarcastic and tease you, especially if you’re easily flustered. I mean come on, bathing suits don’t exactly cover much so Therion is going to have no problem turning you into a blushing mess
  * “Just… just give me a second to get in, Therion. I’m going to get in nice and slow…”
  * “Of course, take your time. I don’t mind getting to enjoy the view for awhile longer.”
  * “What view?”
  * “The one that can’t decide if they want to get into the water or not.”
  * Yeah, you’ll be putting up with that the entire time he’s having more fun with it than he should
  * Also expect him to steal as many teasing kisses as he can. He basically turns it into a game of how many kisses he can steal from you in the time you learn to swim
  * But as teasing as he is, he understands that this might be a little frightening for you and will let you hold onto him for as long as it takes for you to be comfortable
  * When it comes to actually explaining things, his voice is calm and level even if you do the dumbest things. He’ll help you practice the motions and is very gentle about doing it
  * Minus the sarcastic comments and quiet grumbles, he’s surprisingly patient as you learn all these unfamiliar movements
  * He’ll make sure to give you space so you can feel like you’re making progress, but he’s always just near enough to haul you out of the water if needed
  * When you’re first starting out, splashing him will probably just mean getting your hair tousled or getting a light splash back. Splashing him once you’re more confident means getting full on dunked under the water. You’ve been warned




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Olberic each adopt an orpaned six year old girl, and Tressa and Primose each adopt an orphaned six year old boy

##  **-Tressa Colzione-**

  * Tressa’s parents had always taken good care of her, to the point she couldn’t really imagine not having parents around. So when she saw a poor little boy all by himself, she took him in without a second thought
  * He’d come to like her quickly, mainly because she’s so young and friendly
  * Tressa always keeps him by her side, and does his best to treat him like her parents treated her
  * She likes to pick him up and carry him around while she still can 
  * She’s always been good with kids, and has a way of cheering him up and making him laugh. They’re absolutely _precious_ together
  * She’s very affectionate with him so he never forgets how much he’s loved
  * He joins her in the market when she’s shopping for the group, and never lets go of her hand. The result of being with her so much at the market is that he develops a keen sense of buying and selling much like Tressa has
  * At first it’s a bit weird for him to be walking through the market as a customer, not a hungry boy who couldn’t afford a simple piece of bread
  * She almost always buys him something while at the market, whether it be a little piece of candy or a new toy to entertain him during long trips
  * When she first adopted him, he was lowkey overwhelmed by Tressa buying him new clothes and three meals a day like it was no big deal
  * And the first time she bought him something he _wanted_ , not needed, his eyes got so big and round that it looked like he might cry. 
  * They’re adorable in the market together with him holding onto her hand and carrying whatever he can to help his momma because he wants to be as cool and strong as her
  * And the first time he called her momma she had the dorkiest grin ever
  * She’s super eager to introduce him to her parents when she gets back home, and they absolutely fall in love with him too



##  **-Olberic Eisenberg-**

  * While the group was resting in a town, a little girl had taken an interest in him. It was surprising since most kids are intimidated by him, but he was willing to answer her questions about sword fighting and his adventures She was strong willed and lively, and he found himself warming up to her
  * And when he found out this tough and energetic little girl was an orphan, he couldn’t turn her away. She already thought he was pretty cool from the get go, so she was quick to accept him as a father figure
  * He raises her to be strong and capable because he wants her to be able to take care of herself if he’s not around
  * Of course, he teaches her how to defend herself. He’s always careful and patient, starting with mock weapons so that she can’t hurt herself
  * He always watches out for, but isn’t like a helicopter parent or anything. He gives her space to try things out and be independent
  * It’s hard to not be over protective because she’s just so _precious,_ never failing to make him smile he has such a soft spot for her, it’s precious
  * He carries her on his shoulder when she’s tired or too short to see
  * He does his best to be affectionate with her because he knows kids need to feel loved. He’s just a bit uncertain, which usually means he’ll just return whatever affection she gives him
  * If she wants to hold hands in a large crowd, he’ll hold her hand. If she gives him a hug aka wrapping her arms around his legs he’ll crouch down and carefully return the embrace. If she wants a goodnight kiss, he’ll give her a quick one on the top of her head
  * He’s always very gentle with her because she’s so much smaller
  * He freezes the first time she calls him papa before smiling softly and trying to act like it was no big deal it was a big deal 



##  **-Primrose Azelhart-**

  * Primrose was charmed by a little boy’s friendly and optimistic nature 
  * Even she, who’s usually very reserved, couldn’t help but grow to like him while the group stayed in town. So when the time came to leave and she realized he was an orphan, after a brief moment of weighing her options, she decided to bring him along
  * What really made her bring him with was that when she was an orphaned child, she wished someone kind would’ve taken her in and cared for her. Her goal is to basically give him what she didn’t have
  * So Primrose raises him to be a little gentleman
  * She’s there for him in a quiet and very soothing way, always calm and patient with him like her father was with her
  * Even if she isn’t as wealthy as she was back then, she still tries to buy him nice things when the group is a market
  * Whenever he does something cute she has this soft smile of quiet amusement creep up onto her face, but he never notices
  * Will be more than willing to teach him how to dance, even if it starts off as just holding his hands and spinning in a circle 
  * She’s strong as hell, so she would have no problem carrying him around if he wanted to. Usually, she rests him on her hip so that his arms are looped around her shoulders
  * She won’t shelter him since she wants him to know the real world, but will use the _mother of all death glares_ on anyone who tries to mess with him 
  * And she would rather keep him completely out of danger, but she does teach him the basics on how to use a dagger when he’s a little older
  * His optimism and genuine belief in the good of people and the world in general is both somehow bittersweet and heartwarming after all she’s been through 



##  **-Cyrus Albright-**

  * He met the little girl in a library, trying to reach one of the children’s books that was just a bit too far out of her reach. Cyrus, being the gentleman he is, helped her get the book. She was a quiet but friendly girl, and immediately struck up a conversation with him
  * Cyrus found himself growing fond of her, partially because she was like a younger version of his students. His heart nearly broke when she casually mentioned she didn’t have parents, and he just _had_ to take her in
  * Cyrus isn’t especially good or bad with young children, but he does a lot of research on parenting because he wants to be the best he can for her
  * She’s an eager learner, he’s an eager teacher, so she’s definitely going to be a smart little girl. He’ll teach her some magic along with everything else, but only what he knows she’ll be safe with
  * He’s so proud and excited whenever she learns something new, they’re both so precious
  * Constant praise and compliments because he wants her to be confident 
  * She looks up to him like no other and his praise means the world to her
  * He’s such a sweet and upbeat dork with her, he just lives for seeing her laugh and smile. He’s still gentle and soft with her too. He supports and makes sure she knows he won’t disappear like her parents did
  * His heart can’t handle her puppy dog eyes. The moment she does that and sticks out her bottom lip, it’s _over_ for him. Whatever she wants, she’s probably going to get
  * He’s definitely on the over protective side, but he tries to keep his fussing to a minimum
  * He loves holding her little hand while they walk around town or giving her piggy back rides
  * Even with Cyrus encouraging her, she gets shy sometimes and will tuck herself into his cloak to hide
  * And the first time he called her daddy he just about ascended




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion and Alfyn each adopt a six year old girl, while H'aanit and Ophilia each adopt a six year old boy

-Therion- 

  * Therion _swears_ he only meant to take her to a better home. The town they found that sweet little girl in wasn’t the best, so he decided to take her somewhere she would actually be taken care of But through that journey and her being stubbornly friendly towards Therion, **_oops_** , he got emotionally attached so now they’re keeping her
  * She was excited to be able to stay with Therion, because he’s _really_ cool
  * He’s a bit of a tough love person and isn’t the best at displaying his emotions. He still watches over her, but was kind of closed off at the start
  * Which is a _hilarious_ combo with her, because she’s as sweet and affectionate as they come. Therion was caught off guard for awhile, but he’s learned to just sigh gently and roll with it
  * So it isn’t uncommon to see them holding hands or her wrapping him up in a hug that he awkwardly returns with a pat on the back
  * If she ever wants to be carried, all she has to do is make grabby hands towards him and he’ll carry her so that one arm is acting as her chair, the other is around her back, and her head is resting on his shoulder
  * But don’t think he’s gone soft. If anyone seems the _least_ bit threatening towards her, they will be getting a death glare as he _conveniently_ decides to start twirling his dagger around his finger
  * He’s so proud when she makes her first sarcastic comments towards one of the party members probably Cyrus
  * And even more proud once she starts getting better with her dagger
  * The first time she called him dad he froze and was like ???? Even if he had been taking care of her as a parental figure for awhile, it was still weird to think of himself like that



**-Ophilia Clement-**

  * When she first met the little boy, she had only meant to help him with a little favor around town, but she soon came to be especially fond of him
  * So when she found out that he was an orphan, her heart simply couldn’t resist taking him in
  * Overall, she’s an absolute sweetheart. She’s always had a knack for kids, so she’s really good at making him behave
  * And he is _such_ a little gentleman because he wants to make her proud
  * He toddles around behind her, holding on to the hem of her dress or cloak and helps her with whatever duties she has to do for the church. Even if he isn’t the most adept at times, Ophilia lets him try to help all he wants
  * And their combined cuteness is too much to ever get irritated with
  * He once took her staff and cloak to dress up like her
  * She lets him play with her hair all the time
  * She’s lowkey over protective of him. If anyone curses or makes a dirty joke of sorts, she’s immediately covering his ears and he’s just like ?????
  * And whenever he cries she’s fighting back tears too
  * Small squeal of happiness when he first referred to her as mommy, and she had the _softest_ smile on her face
  * Ophilia is a bit of a pushover, which can lead to her _maybe_ spoiling him a bit more than she should
  * On the flip side though, as he gets older, he’ll try to stand up for his mother if he senses something amiss he’s more adorable than anything else



**-Alfyn Greengrass-**

  * He loves kids so much, so it was impossible to turn down the sweet little girl the group met in one of the larger cities. She had had a cut on her knee, and Alfyn being the sweetheart he is, decided to bandage it for her. As he was doing so, he asked where her parents were so he could take her to them and she just said:
  * “Oh, they’re dead, mister.” :) You could _hear_ his heart break
  * Taking her in was a purely impulsive decision, but has no regrets
  * Alfyn’s really good with kids since he works with them so much, so she would grow to love him like a father quickly
  * He tried to play it cool, but he nearly cried when she first called him papa
  * He makes sure she’s the healthiest little girl in Osterra one cough and Alfyn’s instantly all over her
  * I can specifically see him being the type to be super supportive of everything she does and always be so proud
  * He’s also pretty affectionate as long as she’s chill with it. I can specifically see him being the type that will scoop her into a hug, hold her up, and spin her around
  * There is a lot of random hugs, goodnight kisses, piggy back rides, and holding hands as he points out all the pretty plants and flower to her 
  * Does he make her flower crowns? Yes, yes he does
  * Whenever they take naps (and there are a lot of naps) she usually falls asleep _on_ him
  * Also, he has no mercy with tickles, absolutely none
  * As long as he’s working with safe ingredients, he lets her help him with simple potions by mixing everything together
  * He uses a lot of pet names on her too (think cute things like sunshine, honey, or sweetie)



**-H’aanit-**

  * She says she took the boy in because she had a sense of duty to a fellow orphan and believed that someone should take him in as their own, like with what happened to her But it’s really just because he’s small and feisty and too adorable for her to turn a blind eye upon
  * H’aanit tries to raise the young boy similar to how Z’aanta raised her since he’s the closest thing to a parent she’s ever had
  * H’aanit’s more than happy to teach him how to hunt as long as he’s safe
  * Even if he’s doing horrible, she’s always calm and supportive as she points out all the different animal tracks
  * If it makes him feel any better, she lets him hold her hand while they wander through the forests
  * I can specifically imagine H’aanit teaching him how to shoot with a bow and arrow. She’d crouch down next to him, making slight adjustments with his stance and telling him he’s doing well, even if he can’t pull the string all the way back or hit the target
  * H’aanit’s _oblivious_ to how much he looks up to her, or how much he wants to impress her
  * If he starts getting tired, H’aanit is strong enough to easily pick him up and carry him the first time she carried him, she threw him over her shoulder and Alfyn/Ophilia had to explain that’s not how you should carry a kiddo
  * And obviously, he’s besties with Linde and it isn’t uncommon to see the two of them cuddled up and napping together H’aanit died internally the first time they did this
  * In general, she’s really chill with him and helps keep him calm
  * Don’t ever hurt her boy, anyone who does will be receiving the deadliest glare from both H’aanit and Linde. It’s not a pretty sight to say the least




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion reacts to the reader nearly being killed

##  **-Therion-**

  * In a battle, you pushed yourself way too far to protect the others, barely surviving because Therion pulled you back at the last second
  * He was terrified bring you back to safety. You were a bloody, unconscious mess and he was so frustrated he hadn’t been able to protect you
  * He refused to leave your side as they healed you. Alfyn tried to gently tell Therion to go rest, but he just glared at Alfyn, crossed his arms, and said “Over my dead body.” Alfyn and Ophilia gave up that argument right away
  * So Therion literally refused to leave your bedside as you recovered. He helped however he could and slept in a chair next to your bed
  * He didn’t sleep much thanks to nightmares of you dying
  * He didn’t take the stress of your injury well. He was quiet, only said what he had to, and was 10x more snappy
  * When you finally woke up, the first thing he did was wrap you in a hug just a bit too tight and didn’t let go for awhile
  * He was always touching you in some way as he asked how you were feeling, even as Alfyn and Ophilia came to visit you
  * You tried to ask about the others, but Therion waved off those questions and told you to focus on yourself (he didn’t want you any more stressed)
  * He made sure you had enough pillows and blankets 24/7
  * And would spoon feed you if he had to tease him, it’s the only time you’ll ever get away with it
  * Very stern about you getting your rest: “Hey, Therion, could we go for a walk or something?” “Alfyn and Ophilia said you had to rest.” “But–” “I said no.” “Just–” “ _No_ … how about something else, okay?”
  * Eventually, he’s going to give you a lecture that will put Cyrus to shame
  * “What the hell were you thinking?” “I—” “Wait, were you even thinking? Because I couldn’t really tell!”
  * He’s not yelling, but is using a deathly low tone that’s almost worse
  * He’s on the verge of tears the entire time



“Therion, I didn’t realize—” “Well yeah, no  _ shit _ ! You didn’t realize you were nearly  _ killed _ ? Do you know what that would’ve done—do you know how I—what would I…  _ don’t ever pull bullshit like that again, hear me?” _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion reacts to the reader almost being killed

##  **-Therion-**

  * In a battle, you pushed yourself way too far to protect the others, barely surviving because Therion pulled you back at the last second
  * He was terrified bring you back to safety. You were a bloody, unconscious mess and he was so frustrated he hadn’t been able to protect you
  * He refused to leave your side as they healed you. Alfyn tried to gently tell Therion to go rest, but he just glared at Alfyn, crossed his arms, and said “Over my dead body.” Alfyn and Ophilia gave up that argument right away
  * So Therion literally refused to leave your bedside as you recovered. He helped however he could and slept in a chair next to your bed
  * He didn’t sleep much thanks to nightmares of you dying
  * He didn’t take the stress of your injury well. He was quiet, only said what he had to, and was 10x more snappy
  * When you finally woke up, the first thing he did was wrap you in a hug just a bit too tight and didn’t let go for awhile
  * He was always touching you in some way as he asked how you were feeling, even as Alfyn and Ophilia came to visit you
  * You tried to ask about the others, but Therion waved off those questions and told you to focus on yourself (he didn’t want you any more stressed)
  * He made sure you had enough pillows and blankets 24/7
  * And would spoon feed you if he had to tease him, it’s the only time you’ll ever get away with it
  * Very stern about you getting your rest: “Hey, Therion, could we go for a walk or something?” “Alfyn and Ophilia said you had to rest.” “But–” “I said no.” “Just–” “ _No_ … how about something else, okay?”
  * Eventually, he’s going to give you a lecture that will put Cyrus to shame
  * “What the hell were you thinking?” “I—” “Wait, were you even thinking? Because I couldn’t really tell!”
  * He’s not yelling, but is using a deathly low tone that’s almost worse
  * He’s on the verge of tears the entire time
  * “Therion, I didn’t realize—” “Well yeah, no _shit_! You didn’t realize you were nearly _killed_? Do you know what that would’ve done—do you know how I—what would I… _don’t ever pull bullshit like that again, hear me?”_




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main octopath boys with a short reader :)

##  **-Olberic Eisenberg-**

  * I headcanon him as around 6”2
  * He’s so used to being taller than everyone he barely bats an eye at the fact that he’s taller than you
  * But when he pays a bit more attention, he realizes that he's _really_ taller than you
  * If you’re ever tired he’ll have no problem picking you up and carrying you, though he’ll be fighting down a blush the entire time
  * When you want a kiss, all you have to do is ask him to lean down. Of course, he’ll oblige, albeit blushing like crazy
  * Forehead kisses are his favorite, so expect a lot of those
  * Most people will never tease you for your height because you’ve got your huge, intimidating warrior boyfriend hovering just a few feet away and anyone with just a drop of common sense knows what will happen if Olberic catches them being rude to you
  * He isn’t too big on cuddles, but when you do cuddle, the height difference makes it _amazing._ He can practically curl around you! 
  * If you ever need something from a high shelf, _please_ for the love of the gods, just ask him because he would beat himself up so much if you fell and hurt yourself 
  * In battle he tries not to hover around you too much but that’s difficult when you’re so tiny. It goes against every instinct he has, even though he knows you’re a capable fighter
  * He ends up hovering a few feet away — far enough to give you space, but close enough to jump in if needed
  * And with how small you are, it’s more than easy to throw you over his shoulder to dodge some danger



##  **-Cyrus Albright-**

  * I imagine Cyrus to be around 5”8
  * He thinks you’re shortness is absolutely _precious_ , and will constantly remind you of how much he adores you
  * He won’t shut up about it actually
  * And the more flustered you get about his over the top monologues about how cute you are, the more he’ll end up doing them
  * He would never really tease you or use your head as an armrest because he never wants to come off as rude
  * He loves hugging you from behind so that you get engulfed in his cloak and he can press dozens of kisses onto the top of your head. I highly suggest simply accepting this affection, because if you try to squirm away he’ll just hold you tighter and kiss you more
  * If you ever want to initiate a kiss, just ask him to lean down and he will do so instantly with the cutest little blush
  * He’s a gentleman, so he’ll give you his cloak when you’re cold. Even if he is a bit chilly, it’s worth seeing you look so adorable in his cloak because it’s way too big for you
  * Cyrus is very cuddly, especially when you’re so small and easy to snuggle. He loves to bury his head into the crook of your neck and wrap his arms around your waist
  * He also loves it when you lay on his chest while he’s reading because than he gets his two favorite things at once: you and books. You enjoy it too, especially because Cyrus always ends up playing with your hair
  * He’s a little overprotective, but means well. He just worries that the beasts you face will target you because you’re so small and… honestly, that’s a kind of good point
  * He’ll control his instincts and give you space though, only jumping in when needed. He pretends to be super relaxed like, “Why of course I knew everything was fine. I wasn’t worried for a moment!” but in reality he never takes his eyes off of you in a fight



##  **-Therion-**

  * Therion is the shortest of the boys at 5”7
  * And he loves the fact that you’re shorter than him
  * Teases you a bit, but you should’ve expected that
  * Funny thing is, if anyone else tries to make fun of your height, he’ll give them such a dirty look that they’ll shut up right away
  * Randomly ruffles your hair, but he does so lovingly
  * If you ask him to lean down for a kiss, he’ll sigh, lean down, and pull down his scarf just long enough to give you a nice kiss (he secretly loves it)
  * Of course, if there are a lot of people around, he may not be so willing. At that point, you may have to resort to tugging him down to your level
  * Don’t worry, he may grumble and blush, but he’ll still kiss you back 
  * Steal his scarf and wear it and he will just about _die_ from the cuteness
  * Therion will be timid to initiate cuddles, so you probably will have to. When you do though, it’s with a pile of pillows and blankets and it’s so _s o f t_
  * If you need help getting something he may tease a little or be smug about it, but he’ll do it nonetheless. It’s far better than having you do something dumb like stack books on a chair to reach something you needed
  * He actually walked into a situation exactly like that once
  * “Hey, where did…wait—the hell do you think you’re doing!? Get down from there right now, that’s about to _fall_. I step away for five seconds, I swear… Yeah, just stay there. Let me get the damn thing… See? Easy. Don’t do something stupid like that again, hear me?”
  * When you two are going into a battle he reminds you “not to do anything stupid.” He acts nonchalant about it, but he always keeps an eye on you to see how you’re doing against monsters that are literally twice your size 
  * He gets a little panicky when he loses sight of you, which happens kind of often when you’re so short



##  **-Alfyn Greengrass-**

  * Alfyn is probably around 5”10
  * He only teases you a tiny bit, and he does it in such a dorky and cute way that it’s impossible to get mad at him
  * If other people tease you, he makes sure it’s definitely being done in a playful way
  * If not, he’ll sling an arm around you and make them stop by directing the conversation elsewhere
  * He sometimes leans his arm on your shoulder, but he doesn’t do it to be rude or make fun of you. He mainly does it because he just likes being close to you
  * If you ever can’t reach something, all you have to do is ask and he’ll get it for you in a heartbeat because he can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt
  * Sometimes he holds object you need above your head and say that he needs a kiss in exchange for the object
  * He almost makes a game of how many kisses he can steal from you
  * Loves scooping you up and peppering your face in kisses which is so easy because of your height he’s really affectionate, okay?
  * Hugs from behind where he can rest his head on yours is a must, especially when the party is stopped for some reason and he’s bored
  * He’s very affectionate, so cuddles are not only common, but amazing as well because of how perfectly you fit into his side
  * He also likes holding you on his lap, mainly because it becomes so easy for him to steal kisses from you
  * Alfyn can’t help but worry in battles because you’re literally going against monsters twice your size. How can he not worry???If you ever get hurt, even in the slightest way, he’ll scoop your short self up with ease and whisk you to safety so he can fuss over your injury




	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion slowly falling in love

##  **-Therion-**

  * It would take him _ages_ to even figure out that he had romantic feelings for you (probably by almost losing you), let alone actually _confessing_
  * He’d feel really dumb and overwhelmed because he doesn’t exactly _remember_ falling in love with you. It just… _happened_
  * He might go in denial for a few days, keeping his distance from you and keeping his replies as short as possible
  * Falling in love? Him? Sure, he’s been getting better with his trust issues with his friends in the group, but there’s a big difference between friends and _lovers_ He’s terrified of being hurt again
  * After a few days, he’d come to accept that he has feelings for you even if he has no clue how to handle it. He’ll start acting normal again, and brush away any of your questions
  * And knowing about his feelings does explain a few things about him
  * Like why he’d rather be with you than have alone time
  * Or why he doesn’t completely hate it when you touch him
  * Or why he _really_ wants to strangle the people who flirt with you at taverns
  * It would take him awhile, but Therion would eventually decide to do something about it, mainly because it’s annoying having to hide something from the person he trusts most
  * Or Alfyn and Tressa found out and give him a break about it
  * He might blurt it out by accident: “Therion, I can take care of myself!” “ _Says the person who just nearly died!_ ” “I know you care, but it’s not your business.” “ _Actually, it is, because I love you and– damn!_ ”
  * Or on a sweeter note, on a walk in the woods: “ _I need to get something off my chest_.” “Yeah, Therion?” “ _…._ ” “Therion…?” “ _I— IthinkIloveyou._ ”
  * He’s definitely hiding his face so you can’t see his blush as he waits for what he’s sure is about to be your polite explanation that he’s just a friend
  * He can’t find a way to express himself when you say you feel the same :)




	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus confessing his feelings

##  **-Cyrus Albright-**

  * It’s a miracle in itself that Cyrus is actually _aware_ of his romantic feelings for you. But now he has to actually _tell_ you his feelings???
  * That is going to take _ages_
  * At first he’s determined to make everything grand and extravagant. He’s getting dinner, a romantic setting, a perfect way to confess, _everything_
  * He only realizes how clueless he is as he’s saying cheesy lines into a mirror and being super indecisive
  * So he goes to the most obvious place for advice: The library! Books! Duh!
  * He spends hours researching, trying to form the perfect confession plan (he’s mega over thinking all this)
  * And as he’s doing all this, he’s trying to drop hints to you 
  * You’re oblivious, but the others especially Therion/Primrose are starting to notice, and they’re getting impatient for _someone_ to make a move
  * It probably took both Alfyn and Tressa to convince him to work up the courage and take you to a peaceful balcony
  * You’re clueless to why his hair and clothes are especially smooth, or why he has a ruby red rose
  * But when he starts talking, you know exactly what’s happening. He’s awkward but sweet, rambling stuttering a bit yet unable to meet your gaze
  * He’s praying Odette was right about him being charming and whatever as he finishes with, “And you are, of course, under no obligations to return my romantic feelings and I just—“
  * He’s nervous as hell, but when you carefully take hold his hand and give him _that_ heart melting smile, it’s all worth it
  * **_But_** I also love the idea of Cyrus _accidentally_ confessing while rambling without even realizing it and you’re like :0 and he’s just :)????
  * “Cyrus did you just… confess to me???” 
  * “What did I con— …. oh. Oh. _OH_.”




	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophilia and Lianna find an orphaned six year old boy and decide to adopt him :)

“Lianna, do you think a child would like living here?” Ophilia asked, fiddling with a lock of her pale hair.

Her sister, busy writing at her desk, shrugged. “It was lovely for us to grow up here,” she replied. “I don’t see why other children might not enjoy it. Why do you ask?”

“Well, there are an awful lot of children who need a home,” Ophilia continued, toying with her dress. “And I figured we should take in a child. It’s the least we can do for them, isn’t it?”

Lianna stopped writing long enough to glance up at her sister. “You and I both know we’re far too busy to raise a child,” she said. “After…  _ recent events _ , I think it’s best we focus on our work at the moment. It’s a kind thought, but perhaps one best saved for later years.”

Lianna went back to writing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ophilia go tense in her chair, lips folding into a thin, silent line.

Whether it was because of Ophilia’s body language or the natural connection between sisters, Lianna whipped her head up and shook her head softly. “You already took a child in, didn’t you?”

Ophilia gave her a sheepish smile. “I may have…  _ accidentally _ done so. But he was such a darling, and both Tressa and Therion agreed it would be a good idea to take him in,” she admitted, twiddling her fingers. “He’s been a little gentleman since I met him this morning, and we’re already getting along wonderfully. I’m sure the two of you will get along just as well.”

Lianna sighed but smiled, leaning back in her chair. “I suppose we’ll have to make do then,” she said. “Where is he now? I’d like to meet him.”

Ophilia beamed and shot to her feet. “He’s in one of the guest rooms right now,” she said. “I’ll go get him right away. He’ll be so happy to meet you!”

Without giving Lianna a chance to say another word, Ophilia dashed out the door, down a few familiar halls and lightly knocked on one of the many wooden doors.

“Finn?” she called. The name, though new to her, fell off her tongue like she had said it every day of her life, sweet and simple.

“Coming!” a small voice replied. There was a pattering of small footsteps before the door flung open and Ophilia instantly had a small figure clinging to her leg. “Hello,” he said, sky blue eyes shining up at her through a mess of golden hair. “What are we going to do?”

Ophilia beamed, happy simply because he was happy. “There’s someone I want you to meet,” she said, offering him one of her gloved hands.

“Who? Is it one of your other friends, like Miss Tressa and Mister Therion?” he asked, his smaller hand clinging to Ophilia’s. “Are they nice? Fun? What’s their name?”

“Oh, she’s very nice,” Ophilia said, beginning to guide them back to Lianna’s room. “Her name is Lianna. She’s my sister.”

“Will she want to make snowmen with us?” he asked. He pointed outside one of the huge windows, where snow was falling to join the huge white heaps already there. He grinned at the idea of going exploring with Ophilia again. “Does she like going to the bakery? Will she show me more of the cathedral?”

“We’ll do all of that,” Ophilia said with a smile. “But not right away. After all, it’s only your first day here. There’s no need to rush.”

Finn nodded, practically skipping with energy until Ophilia’s gentle hand stopped him in front of a larger set of doors.

“This is her room,” Ophilia said. 

The tall doors stared down at Finn, chasing away the bounce in his step and sucking the light from his eyes. Even Ophilia’s calming presence didn’t make him feel any less frightened. He suddenly felt as small as he did when he was on the street, staring into homes he could never enter and people who wanted nothing to do with him. What if it was like that all over again? What if Ophilia couldn’t convince her sister to like him?

Finn shrunk back a step and held Ophilia’s hand tighter. “It looks really fancy,” he murmured, a strange flash of something not quite excited flashing in his eyes. “Are you sure she’s nice?”

“Oh, of course,” Ophilia replied, voice sweet and soothing. Before Finn could get in another word, Ophilia gave the door three quick knocks. The muffled reply made Finn slide under her cape, and the creak of the door made him grip her dress like his life depended on it. He hadn’t even known Ophilia for a full day yet, but he trusted her and felt safe with her — that was the only reason he dared follow her inside the foreign room.

Lianna was standing in front of her desk, smoothing down her skirt and trying to look as presentable as possible. She smiled and waved at Finn, who happened to be far more interested in the carpet or the walls or anywhere that didn’t involve meeting her gaze.

“Lianna, this is Finn,” Ophilia said, soothingly brushing his mess of golden hair. “And Finn, this is Lianna.”

“Hello,” Lianna said, crouching down to be eye level with him. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

The boy peeked out from behind Ophilia, still hiding under her cape and clinging to her skirt. He loosened one hand long enough to give her a quick wave, before hiding even further behind Ophilia. Although Lianna was in a similar outfit to Ophilia and had a similar demeanor, a nagging sensation in his gut — an instinct born of living on the streets for too long — refused to let him trust so easily.

“It’s alright, Finn,” Ophilia soothed him, somehow sensing his anxiety. “She’s very nice, I promise. She’s just as glad to have you here as I am.”

Lianna smiled as sweetly as she could, hoping her nerves weren’t showing. “Finn is it?” she asked. “That’s a lovely name.”

Finn mumbled something that vaguely sounded like thank you, his voice muffled in Ophilia’s dress. His eyes and hands danced with anxiety that even Ophilia’s gentle hand petting his head couldn’t melt away.

Lianna snuck a gaze up at Ophilia, allowing her concern to flash though for only a moment. What if Finn didn’t like her? What if, somehow, he knew about her past and was choosing to distance himself from her as much as possible? What type of mother figure could Lianna hope to be if he was afraid of her?

Lianna somehow translated all this to Ophilia, who only shook her head gently. She then gestured outside, to the fluffy snowflakes drifting by, oblivious to what was happening in the cozy room. She then made three circle shapes with her hands, mimicking stacking them up on top of each other.

“Snowmen,” Lianna said. Ophilia nodded her encouragement and Finn, for once, met eyes with Lianna. Encouraged, she continued. “Would you like to build a snowman, Finn?”

The tension in the room snapped, like a warm fire had finally sparked to melt away the icy chill in the room. “Of course!” Finn said, eyes glowing. The idea of snowmen somehow managed to chase away his previous reservations towards Lianna. He grabbed Ophilia and Lianna’s hands, practically dragging them out the door. They only laughed, sharing a releived glance as they allowed him to lead the way – until, of course, he forgot which way lead to the exit.

Nonetheless, the trio’s concerns were all but forgotten as they made their way down the hall, the sisters swinging the small boy between them every few steps. And as they went to work building a snowman, making sure Finn’s hands stayed warm and the rosy tint to his cheeks didn’t fade, they were sure that despite the lack of blood connecting them, they were the happiest little family in Orsterra.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General relationship headcanons for Olberic and Alfyn

##  **-Olberic Eisenberg-**

  * Even before you were in a relationship, he was always a gentleman, doing little things like holding doors open for you or offering to take the night watch in your place
  * Unless you made the first move, it would take you two awhile to become official because his people skills aren’t the best. That and his lack of self confidence made him think you wouldn’t be interested
  * Everyone else in the group saw _right_ through the two of you. With the way Olberic hovered by you in battle, the way his smile was genuine around you, and the overall way he _softened_ with you, they knew what was up
  * They were not surprised at all when Olberic very curtly and awkwardly asked you out lowkey just blurted it out oops and you said yes 
  * He’s never been too big on pda, holding hands is the most he’ll do on his own, but he doesn’t mind quick hugs or kisses on the cheek from you 
  * But most of his gentle hugs and forehead kisses will be saved for private
  * Extra protective of you in battle. You’re one of the few people he really cares about. He can’t lose you. He _can’t_
  * Scolds you for being reckless, please don’t stress this poor man. He really tries not to be over protective, but he sometimes can’t help it a bit
  * May teach you to how to sword fight, but’s extremely cautious doing so because he would feel guilty if you got hurt practicing with him 
  * Very easily flustered. Anything somewhat cute/flirty will turn this man into a mountain of blushing awkwardness
  * The flirtiest thing he’s ever done is given you a little bow, kissed your hand, and said “At your service, m’lady” and it was _mostly_ on accident 
  * Endless patience for your mischief, you make him smile like never before
  * Sleeps easy by your side. Something about being able to play with your hair and feel your comforting warmth next to him is very soothing
  * Please make sure he takes care of himself, or else he’ll become so focused on trying to be a good lover for you he may forget a bit



##  **-Alfyn Greengrass-**

  * Before you were in a relationship he was friendly and upbeat, and after getting to know you more, playfully flirty as well 
  * It took him awhile to work up the nerve, but he managed to ask you out in a very cute but humble way, giving you a bouquet of your favorite flowers
  * 10x flirtier and has _so_ many pet names for you, everything from hun, sweetie, and baby girl to buttercup, sunshine, and puppy
  * He lives for making you smile and laugh, it’s precious how happy he is from seeing you happy (When you’re upset he’s on the brink of tears too as he rubs your back and listens to whatever you need to say)
  * And oh my goodness he is _so affectionate_
  * Walking through towns he may be holding your hand or have his arm wrapped around your shoulders, and has absolutely zero shame from stealing kisses randomly nose kisses are his favorite!
  * Always down for cuddles, especially in cold areas because he hates being cold. It’s nice being wrapped in his warm embrace until the next morning when he holds you tighter every time you try to get up
  * He’s protective and does his best to keep you from harm without being overbearing. He keeps an eye on you in battles to make sure you’re doing alright. The second he sees you in the slightest bit of distress, he’s rushing over to your side 
  * Extra gentle whenever he’s patching you up, and he’s either reminding you to be more careful or joking to make you forget the pain
  * Even when you’re not hurt, he’s always monitoring your health and yes, he does have specific herbs that help with period pains
  * Not one to get too jealous since he’s confident in himself and you, but if somebody’s flirting with you, he’ll be a bit clingier than usual after he makes them back off
  * 10/10 makes you flower crowns or braids flowers into your hair




	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion and Alfyn with a shy s/o who secretly helps people

##  **-Therion-**

  * I think Therion does somewhat well with shy people
  * Sure, it can be somewhat frustrating trying to get them to open up (which he can relate to) but shy people are way better than super loud, over the top people. Plus, with how quiet he is, you’re bound to feel more at ease around him
  * He would probably open up to you sooner because your soft spoken voice and gentle manners make you an easy person to trust and talk to 
  * Sometimes you’ll both walk in the back of the group and enjoy the silence
  * Therion is really observant, so he’d definitely notice the way you help the group travelers without them noticing
  * You may _think_ that no one sees you reorganizing Alfyn’s herbs, buying Primrose a cloak for the colder areas or giving Cyrus a proper pillow when he falls asleep reading, but _Therion_ does notice
  * He respects your ability to sneak around like that first of all, and even more importantly your ability to just be that _kind_
  * He didn’t think that type of genuine goodness existed until then, and now he’s determined to make sure nothing happens to that goodness
  * He’d probably confront you about it late one night after everyone else had gone to sleep, lightly teasing you and taking a bit too much pleasure from the way your face lit up red
  * Definitely teases you about all the sweet things you did for him
  * Takes it upon himself to make sure you take care of yourself too, saying “Sure, you can be all saint like, just make sure you aren’t an idiot and forget to actually take take care of _yourself_ too.”
  * So he keeps you in check and stops you from going over the top in secretly helping the others
  * Protective over you because you’re just the right combination of kind and quiet that thieves like him would try and take advantage of and there’s no way he’s letting that happen



##  **-Alfyn Greengrass-**

  * Like Therion, he does well with shy people, just in a different way
  * He’s friendly but gentle, and that combined with his conversation skills make him an easy person for you to open up to 
  * He thinks your shyness is cute, but is really happy when you start being more talkative and comfortable with him 
  * Alfyn isn’t super observant, but he does try to keep an eye on everyone’s well being, which is how he inadvertently found out you were the one secretly doing all those sweet things 
  * It made sense that you were the one always hovering over your friends in battle, the one that secretly mended Tressa’s hat, or the one that spoiled Linde with fresh fish from the market
  * His heart melted a little because oh my gods that’s _adorable_
  * You just go around and take care of everyone with literally no recognition? And probably because you’re too shy to do it when the others are watching?? Preciouuuus
  * He of course had to confront you about it, and by the time he was done calling you a sweetheart, saying you’re too good for the world, and thanking you, you were a blushing mess
  * He probably laughed a bit at your reaction, it was hilariously adorable
  * Smiles to himself when he sees you mending someones cloak or being a secret sweetheart in general because he likes being in on the secret
  * Sometimes teases you about telling everyone, but he would never actually do that without permission 
  * Becomes your accomplice in helping the others 
  * And because you’re always taking care of others, when you get sick, Alfyn will more than happily be the one to pamper you to the best of his abilities




	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Olberic with an s/o that's very shy at first, but becomes more talkative and energetic over time

##  **-Olberic Eisenberg-**

  * Olberic lowkey had no idea how to approach you, as he’s never been the best with shy people. He’s always so worried about intimidating them and making them highkey uncomfortable
  * When he first met you, he gave you space because he knows how intimidating he can be to some people and he doesn’t want to accidentally scare you within a few hours of meeting you
  * He _would_ like to talk to you because you’re both quieter people, and he’s sure you would get along. Plus, based on what he’s seen of you with the others, you seem like a real sweetheart 
  * Luckily, with some encouragement from Primrose, he finally managed to start talking to you regularly
  * You’re both people who are shy at the beginning and gradually open up, so you became fast friends. On long trips, you would walk together and talk, slowly becaming more extroverted with one another
  * Olberic loves seeing your energetic and talkative side because it’s nice to know that despite his intimidating stature and rough past, he’s gained your trust
  * Plus, it’s just straight up adorable to see you so happy, especially when you’re talking about things you like <3
  * He’s protective of you and he learns to recognize when social situations are making you uncomfortable, and he does his best to make you feel better
  * If going to a quieter corner of the room, having his arm around you, or completely leaving helps, he’s willing to do it, because he wants to be there for you like you’re always there for him
  * That said, he also helps push you to be more talkative with others and is always proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone :)



##  **-Cyrus Albright-**

  * I think part of Cyrus was suspicious that you were actually far more outgoing than you seemed. He’s seen similar situations with his students, where they’ll barely breathe a word in class, but the moment when they’re out with their friends, they’re quite easily the loudest person there
  * Plus, he isn’t one to assume much of anything without proper evidence, so he wanted to get to know you before anything else
  * A bit like Olberic, Cyrus isn’t the best with shy people, but it’s for the complete opposite reasons
  * Cyrus has a tendency to be… _oblivious_ at times, so he can’t always pick up on when he’s pushing it
  * However, with how much of a polite gentleman he is when talking to you, you were able to deal with how his extroverted nature alright
  * In fact, his energy and passion helped bring out your own extroverted nature bit by bit. He’s honored that he’s one of the trustworthy people who can see your extroverted side, and enjoys it more than you realize
  * He thinks it’s absolutely precious how genuinely excited and happy you get with people you trust, so you always have 110% of his attention
  * He isn’t the best with social cues, but he does his best to make sure you’re not getting overwhelmed or uncomfortable in social situations
  * If you do, Cyrus will wrap his cloak around you for comfort, soothe you with soft words, or taking you to a quiet place a library! for you to chill
  * In loud settings like busy ports or market, he’ll also hold your hand <3
  * If you’re ever socially overwhelmed and need to chill, Cyrus is 100% down for you taking a little nap with him while he reads a book
  * And he’s your personal cheerleader for being extroverted, like he’s so proud of you for being outgoing he’ll scoop you up and press little kisses into the top of your head 




	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion comforts an s/o who had a bad day :)

Therion was certain he had never seen them look more physically or mentally exhausted. Their feet dragged behind them as they walked back into camp, flopping down onto their blanket and pillows without a care in the world. They couldn’t even muster the effort to greet Therion who sat only a few feet away from where they now laid.

“Rough day in town, huh?” he said.

“You have no idea,” they replied, voice muffled by their pillow.

“And this is one of the many perks of being anti-social,” Therion said. “If you don’t go into town, you don’t have to deal with blundering idiots.”

He was rewarded with a soft laugh from them. It wasn’t much, but it was start. “I’m beginning to think you have the right idea,” they admitted. They turned their head to watch Therion fiddle with his daggers. 

“I usually _do_ have the right idea,” Therion said with a smirk. “You just happened to learn that the hard way.”

They let out a small hum, propping their head on their hands, almost memorized with the way Therion twirled his daggers. “Apparently.”

“So are you going to tell me what happened?” Therion asked. “Or are you just going to sit there watching me twirl daggers all day?”

They shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t even want to talk about it.” He raised an eyebrow for them to continue, but they simply buried their face in the pillow again.

Therion couldn’t quite hide his frown. Maybe it was hypocritical, but he didn’t like it when people kept secrets from him. He _especially_ didn’t like it when that person was _them_ and they weren’t telling him about their problems. Not that he was worried or anything. No. He wasn’t worried. It was just that not knowing what was bothering them twisted his gut in a strange way and his mind couldn’t focus on anything else.

Okay, so maybe he was a little worried. Just a little.

Therion cleared his throat. He had never been the best with comforting, had he? 

“Listen, I’m not trying to be pushy, but you can’t just expect me to sit here and watch you mope without knowing what happened,” he said. No reply. 

Therion leaned back and crossed his arms. Fine. If they wanted to be that way, let them. Being stubborn was a game he was exceptionally good at anyway. He’d get them to talk whether or not they wanted to.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and began to rummage through his bag. “Well, if you don’t even want to talk, I doubt you’ll be in the mood for cinnamon rolls then,” he said. He took two carefully wrapped rolls from his bag, watching with a smirk as their eyes lit up.

“Where’d you get those?” they asked, eyes fixated on the rolls.

Therion chuckled. “Don’t worry about that,” he said.

They didn’t need to be told twice. They shot up to a sitting position by Therion, leaning against him as they tried to reach for one of the precious rolls. He held them off easily with one arm though, and kept the rolls just out of his reach.

“So now you’re all energetic,” he said, rolling his eyes. “If I didn’t know any better I’d be thinking you love pastries more than you love me.”

They stopped trying to take the cinnamon rolls from him and pouted. “Of course I love you more than pastries,” they said. They made grabby hands at the pastries again. “But I really want one after how bad today was.”

Therion dangled it just above their head. “Only if you tell me what happened.”

They sighed, slumping back into the tree he was leaning against. “Fine,” they said. They paused for a moment, fiddling with the ends of Therion’s scarf as they searched for the right words to explain.

“It was lots of little, annoying things, I guess. Like some guys at the tavern gave Ophilia trouble, Cyrus got lost in a crowd, Alfyn had to go run off to an emergency…” They trailed off, shaking their head. Therion quietly handed them a cinnamon roll, ruffling their hair as they took a grateful bite of it. “And then Linde started chasing around some poor farmer’s animals and that led to a whole mess, then Tressa got in an argument with a merchant and Olberic and I had to break it up.” They took a more aggressive bite of the cinnamon roll as though it was somehow responsible for all this.

“So it sounds like our group was being exceptionally dysfunctional today,” Therion said. 

They laughed lightly, resting their head on Therion’s shoulder. “I guess they were,” they said. “That’s why I left early. Hope they’re doing alright now.”

Therion wrapped an arm around their shoulder. “Don’t worry about all them right now,” he said. “As idiotic as they can be sometimes, they’re usually competent enough to keep themselves in one piece.”

“I hope you’re right,” they said, finishing off the last crumbs off their cinnamon roll with a small yawn. “I think I’m going to take a nap now.”

“Alright,” Therion replied. “After your day, you deserve it.”

It only took a few moments for them to fall asleep, their breathing now deep and steady. He brushed back their hair and pressed a careful kiss to the top of their head, smiling softly as the tension faded from their face.

By the time the rest of their group returned, they were both still slumped against one another and fast asleep. Therion’s arm was slung around their shoulders, with his scarf carefully draped over them. They were oblivious to their friends’ entrance, Therion only somewhat stirring and pulling them closer.

They were both definitely going to be teased about this later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion and Darius are battling and at a deadlock. Therion's s/o is nearby, so desperate for an advantage, Darius lashes out at them instead of Therion

The tension in the cavern was a physical force pressing down on every person there. The battle had, in Therion’s opinion, dragged on far longer than it should’ve. Everyone was spread throughout the caverns, the hiss of steel and yelling filling the darkness. 

And even though Therion only had his lover by his side at the moment, he was sure he and the rest of their strange little group were going to win. They had had Darius and his guards beat in experience and willpower from the very start. It was only now, when Therion and his companion were cornering Darius in a small cavern, that their enemy realized how truly doomed he was.

Therion shared a glance with his lover as they stalked towards Darius, a simple nod telling them to stay behind him. “Come on Darius,” Therion growled, glaring at the other man. He lowered himself into a fighting stance, adrenaline pumping through his veins. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” He unsheathed his daggers, the twin blades gleaming just as maliciously as his cool gaze.

Darius looked around desperately for an escape route, cursing violently when he realized there was none. Therion smirked.

He knew Darius was worried.

He knew Darius was realizing how trapped he was.

He knew Darius’s mind was nearly blind with the fear of defeat.

But what Therion did not know was that Darius had a plan. It was a flimsy, spur of the moment plan, but a plan nonetheless. Darius had seen how Therion guarded his companion, blocking attacks targeted at them and dispatching their attackers just as quickly. His gaze instinctively snapped to them every few moments just to make sure they were alright. He always hovered close to their side, even there in the cavern where the only enemy was Darius.

Darius had found Therion’s weak spot. Clearly, his companion was more than just that. No one protected a friend with so much recklessness and ferocity. That was how _lovers_ protected each other.

And Darius was now hoping against all hope that injuring them badly enough would stop Therion from pursuing him as he escaped. 

“Come on Darius,” Therion snapped. “Cut the damn theatrics and either fight or surrender.”

Darius glared at him and dropped into a fighting stance. “Have it your way,” he snarled. “I don’t even—”

Therion lunged forward before he could finish, his daggers nothing but but two silver flashes that were dying to be stained red. Darius could barely deflect the hits, let alone return them. All he could do was continue to dodge and weave away, Therion always a step behind as he kept himself between Darius and his lover — for now.

Darius’s tactics went from defensive to offensive so quickly even Therion was caught off guard. Darius lunged at him, his sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. The movement was reckless and messy — both Therion and Darius knew it. All Therion had to do was jump to the side and turn around, eyeing Darius with confusion. The move had been pointless. All it had done was switch their places, so that Darius was now between Therion and his companion.

Therion barely had time to ponder the point of Darius’s strange tactics before a strangled cry filled the cavern, answering his question with a cold wave of dread.

Time froze as the realization hit Therion sharper than any dagger could’ve.

Darius had moved to get a shot on his lover. He had thrown a dagger at them. It had hit them square in the stomach. Blood was already blooming from the wound like red petals unfurling from a deadly bud. Darius, that bastard, had hurt them because Therion had let his guard down for just _one_ second. 

They collapsed to the ground and time continued moving.

Darius was already running. One look at Therion was enough to terrify him out of his wits. Therion’s eyes blazed with the type of hatred that made chills race up and down Darius’s spine, the type of hatred that reminded him there were things far, _far_ worse than death. So he ran, ran like a bat out of hell, because if he didn’t run fast enough, that’s exactly what Therion would make him face.

But Therion didn’t give a damn about Darius. He would pay later. Right now, all he could focus on was the fact that his lover, the one person in life he truly trusted and cared for, was bleeding out on the ground. He shot to their side, cradling their body with the type of gentleness reserved only for them.

“Alfyn! Ophilia!” he called up the cavern, praying to the gods that they could hear him. “Get your asses down here! Now!” 

“Therion?” they mumbled, their voice painfully weak. Their distant eyes and paling face robbed him of what little breath he had.

He struggled to catch his breath through this tight lungs. The cold, all-consuming fear of watching them die momentarily drowned out any words. “I’m here,” he eventually managed. He pulled them closer, heart dropping like lead as he realized how much blood was on his hands. _Their_ blood. Why was there so much? “Everything’s going to be fine. Okay? Don’t you even think about going anywhere for a damn second, you hear me?” 

They nodded weakly.

“Hey, stay with me,” Therion said, quietly hating himself for the way his voice cracked. “Just breathe. Our friends are going to be here and everything is going to be fine.” At this point he was talking to himself more than them.

“I love you,” they murmured.

Therion felt like he had been doused in cold water. “Yeah, I know,” he lied breathlessly. Now wasn’t the time or place to explain that he occasionally questioned how someone like them loved someone like… him. “And I love you. But we can talk about all that lovey-dovey shit later because I swear on my damn life you’re going to be fine.”

They had to live. They _had_ to. He didn’t know how he’d continue without their smile and laughter. They were the one person he trusted, the one person he let past the walls he had so carefully built. Nothing would ever replace them. _Nothing_. He could never trust someone like he trusted them, never believe in the goodness of the world like they made him believe. Their honest smiles, soft kisses, gentle touches — they were irreplaceable. He couldn’t imagine a world without them. He didn’t _want_ to imagine a world without them.

Although, he realized as a few tears and curses slipped out, his imagination might not be needed for that scenario much longer.

Then with a rush of footsteps, Alfyn and Ophilia arrived with the others. From there, everything was a blur. It was a gut wrenching and painful blur, but a blur nonetheless. Alfyn and Ophilia had to practically pry them out of his grasp. They rushed back to the village. The two healers worked for hours on end and didn’t let Therion in. Everyone tried to soothe him, but their words fell upon deaf ears. He tried to sleep, rest, and eat, but any second of peace was shattered by the idea of their dead body. He couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that his whole world was crumbling away right before him and there was nothing he could do.

But when Therion saw those eyes he loved so much open, the smile that made him weak in the knees, and the voice he trusted more than any other, his world was whole again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion finally realizes he has feelings for you and tries to get closer to you :)

  * He denied his feelings for you for ages because the idea of being that vulnerable with someone kinda scares him. Even with Primrose, Tressa, and Alfyn teasing him, he just kept denying his feelings for you
  * But then he thought what the hell, might as well _try_ to win you over
  * He’s hella awkward because he’s a lot better pushing people _away_
  * Therion has always been more open and trusting with you, but he’s trying to be more vulnerable. It was scary the first time, but your kinds words and smile made it easier 
  * He’s always observant, but now he’s _super_ attentive to the things you like
  * Have a favorite flower? Boom, Therion “just happened to see some growing.” A favorite dessert? Therion is always looking out for it. Something related to a hobby? Yup, Therion will get it for you. Usually just kinda sticks the gift into your hands with a casual remark and walks away
  * He actually _buys_ your gifts because he doesn’t want you getting in trouble for having a stolen item, though he may cut corners sometimes
  * He’s a tsundere. Enough said
  * Is quite smooth with flirting but really struggles to stay composed when you start flirting back
  * His internal dialogue whenever you do something cute/flirty is just “ _shit shit shit shit they’re cute shit shit how the hell can i win you over shit shit_ ” 
  * Makes sarcastic jokes and his eyes always dart to you to see if you laughed and his heart jumps when he sees you laughing
  * Anytime you’re affectionate towards him his heart feels like it’s trying to beat out of his chest because he’s wondering if it’s even possible for you to return his feelings, if someone like you could love someone like him 
  * Yup, he has low self confidence and the whole time he’s trying to win you over part of him just doesn’t believe you could ever love him back 
  * Which is one of the reasons it takes him ages to confess
  * He does it out of the blue, just on a whim when the moment feels right
  * He feels like an idiot the whole time he’s confessing because his words are stiff and he’s tense and _oh no there’s no way you could love him_
  * Poor boy is shocked when you say you return his feelings, and although his reaction isn’t very emotional, his soft smile and sparkling eyes say it all




	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion and Alfyn teaching their s/o's how to swim!

##  **-Alfyn Greengrass-**

  * The battle was nearing its end when one of the last monsters pushed you into the nearby river. He only panicked a bit at first because the river wasn’t running too fast and you hadn’t fallen too hard
  * He still wanted to check on you, so he rushed over to the river, dealt with the monster, and moved to help you out of the water
  * But you weren’t there
  * You weren’t anywhere in sight, actually
  * And that’s when Alfyn began to _panic_. The others were still dealing with the monsters and his eyes began to desperately rove over the water, calling your name. He looked up and down the river’s shore, until that awful, gut wrenching realization hit him:
  * You were _drownding_
  * Alfyn is a good swimmer so he didn’t think twice about jumping in for you
  * The water was absolutely freezing but he couldn’t think about anything else but getting you out of the water. His heart was in his mouth as he searched the water for you
  * He was freaking out, like his entire body was shaking because the idea of losing you like this, in a way he could’ve prevented, would eat him alive
  * But then oh thank the gods he saw you 
  * You were unconscious and the sight of you silently drifting through the water was terrifying, but at least he had you now
  * He took you back up the surface and through a variety of CPR and herbs, he had you conscious and breathing again
  * You were confused about what happened, and even more confused as to why Alfyn was holding you uncomfortably tight and holding back tears
  * He felt awful about the entire situation, guilty for never knowing you didn’t know how to swim, for never offering to teach you, for not going to help you as quickly, etc. Like if you had died, he would’ve blamed himself
  * He made sure you understood that you can always be honest about your abilities with him, and of course helped you learn to swim



##  **-Therion-**

  * He always fought near you in battles to keep an eye on you, so he saw you fall right into the water
  * He wasn’t concerned at first because it was a fairly shallow, slow moving river. There were only a few enemies left to deal with so you’d be able to get out pretty easily
  * The water where you had fallen into seemed to swirl with movement, but you didn’t surface
  * Therion is always a little on edge, so it only took him a matter of seconds to realize you weren’t doing well in the water
  * He completely forgot about the fight and rushed to the edge of the water, glaring at the spot you had fallen in at and snapping your name. He didn’t even wait a full second before thinking “screw this I’m going after them” 
  * Therion isn’t the best swimmer, but that didn’t make him hesitate one _second_ about jumping in for you. He clawed through the water, searching for you frantically 
  * He was cursing in his head the entire time because he hated everything about this situation. He hated neither of you were good swimmers, that you’d never told him before, that he let you fall in the water, etc
  * He eventually found you and hauled you up to the surface
  * He did some CPR and snapped at Alfyn and Ophilia to “get their asses over there and help you, damn it”
  * You were soon breathing again and Therion hugged you tight and muttered something along the lines of, “oh thank fuck, don’t you ever scare me like that again idiot”
  * Once you’re well and recovered, you’re getting swimming lessons whether you like it or not, because as Therion so eloquently said, “I don’t want another fucking heart attack.”
  * You actually got a good scolding from him about never telling anyone in the group that you didn’t know how to swim and scaring him like that
  * He offered to teach you how to swim just so you’d be more at ease ~~and because he knew Alfyn would teach if he didn’t and he didn’t like the idea of another hot guy being shirtless and very close/touchy with you~~




	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion's first date with his s/o :)

  * So getting Therion to admit he had feelings for you and actually confess was pretty difficult on its own
  * But now you have to plan a date, and that presents its own challenges
  * Therion is hella private so the idea of going on a date in public and having people see him be all soft with his s/o makes him really uncomfortable
  * But you assured him that no one would probably notice the two of you since lots of couples go out to the tavern or market anyway
  * Still, you agreed to keep it simple and low key to not get a lot of attention
  * And of course, the entire time you were planning the date the rest of the party was teasing the both of you 
  * Primrose was really the only one with genuinely helpful tips, but even she couldn’t resist a few teasing jibes
  * But your date ended up being lots of fun!
  * It was at a local festival the group happened to be passing
  * You and Therion wandered from vendor to vendor, watching various acts and performers along the way, blending perfectly into the crowd 
  * He was nervous at first because being in a relationship was a whole new thing for him and he was worried you wouldn’t have a good time with him
  * But you made him relax and have fun, something you seem to have a remarkable talent for when it comes to him
  * Therion may have stolen a few things for you :)
  * It was mainly little things like pastries and pretty trinkets, nothing that could cause trouble
  * You had witty conversations and flirty remarks, some of which made Therion tug his scarf over his face to hide his blush
  * He held your hand to avoid losing you in the crowd and absolutely NOT because he just wanted to be close to you we all know that’s a lie
  * When it got dark, you went to a quieter part of the town to sit by a tree and chill a bit, mainly so Therion could have a people break
  * You two leaned against each other and would’ve fallen asleep if Tressa and Alfyn hadn’t popped out of the bushes to scare you :’)




End file.
